Lead a Normal Life
by Skayt
Summary: Au milieu de tous ces super-gens, pour la première fois de sa vie, Tony ne se sent plus si super que ça. Heureusement pour lui... il y a Clint !


_Hello, hello,_

 _Contrairement au précédent, classer cet OS était plus simple vu qu'il n'y a pas de petit Coulson sauvage qui se balade dedans ! Comme "d'habitude" (mais puis-je vraiment parler d'habitude ? j'en sais rien), je m'appuie aussi un peu sur les comics pour m'aider pour Clint (car c'est un bébé chat), notamment ceux de Matt Fraction (Lemire et autres run n'apparaissent pas vraiment, cette fois-ci, no soucis)._

 _Un gros grooos merci à **LiliEhlm** pour avoir corrigé cet OS !_

* * *

Evidemment, tout ça n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et croyez-moi : j'en pleure tous les soirs)

* * *

Lead a Normal Life

Le problème, quand on est dans une équipe de super-héros qui comprend, entre autre, un dieu nordique, un super-soldat des années quarante et un scientifique avec un alter ego géant, tout vert et enragé... c'est qu'il est difficile d'être l'humain de service.

Alors oui, OK, d'accord, il n'est pas le seul humain du groupe, au temps pour lui.

Il oublie l'espionne russe formée depuis toujours et qui serait assurément l'arme ultime (et pas son armure comme l'avait pensé Obadiah, désolé mec, tu t'es gouré).

Il oublie aussi le soldat avec des ailes métalliques qui faisait partie d'un escadron d'élite et qui a largement contribué à la chute du S.H.I.E.L.D / Hydra.

Il oublie aussi l'ex-forain à moitié sourd devenu Ronin, un des meilleurs mercenaires, devenu agent du S.H.I.E.L.D, devenu Avengers, et à la vue plus affûtée et acérée que la no- hey ! Pas si humain que ça, le p'tit Hawkeye, finalement.

Le fait est qu'au milieu de tous ces super-gens... pour la première fois de sa vie, Tony ne se sent plus si super que ça, en dépit de son armure.

Steve lui fait toujours comprendre (et plus en plus gentiment et de moins en moins) qu'il n'est pas son père, Howard, et que c'est franchement regrettable.

Bruce soupire quand Tony essaie de le faire _Hulker_. Ce qui n'est pas non plus un si grooos problème que ça. Le cher docteur apprécie d'avoir quelques personnes qui ne sont pas terrifiées au sujet du Géant Vert (même s'il apprécierait que Tony et Clint cessent de l'appeler de la sorte).

Natasha est souvent agacée par son comportement mais... elle ne l'a pas encore tué. Ça doit bien vouloir signifier quelque chose, non ?

Quelque chose du genre « plutôt mourir que le dire clairement mais je te supporte un peu, Stark » (Tony si elle est _vraiiiiiment_ dans un bon jour).

Tony comprend rapidement que la façon dont Black Widow le regarde n'est certainement pas synonyme de « plutôt mourir que le dire clairement mais je te supporte un peu, Stark » (toujours Tony si elle est toujours _vraiiiiiment_ dans un bon jour).

Si elle le regarde d'un air agacée... c'est juste parce qu'elle est agacée. Pas parce qu'elle l'apprécie, le supporte ou le tolère.

Si elle ne le tue pas, c'est simplement parce qu'elle côtoie pire depuis plusieurs années.

Hawkeye.

Tony commence à le comprendre quand, un matin, alors qu'il attendait, encore à moitié endormi, que la cafetière finisse le sacro-saint café (tout en réfléchissant, en prime, à un moyen de rendre la démarche plus rapide et moins chiante), il voit un Clint dans le coaltar le plus total arriver.

Les yeux mi-clos, ses aides auditives dans les oreilles mais éteintes, l'archer entre alors que le café s'achève. Sans piper mot, sans regarder alentours, il prend le pot, se hisse sur le plan de travail et commence à boire le précieux breuvage que Tony attend depuis quelques très longues minutes.

\- T'es sérieux, là ? Grince-t-il.

Clint continue de boire sans le voir.

Ou se fichant de ce qu'il voit.

Tony n'est pas encore tout à fait sûr d'à quel point la vision périphérique de Hawkeye est bonne.

Il faut qu'il se penche rapidement sur la question.

Il s'agit dorénavant d'une question de vie ou de mort.

Une fois le pot vidé de moitié, un peu plus éveillé, Clint le pose près de lui et allume (enfin) ses aides.

\- Tony, salue-t-il.

\- Barton.

\- Clint, corrige le premier. Sérieux. On se fait assez appeler par nos noms de famille sans avoir besoin de continuer à la maison. J'vais oublier comment je m'appelle, moi, à force.

Tony sourit.

Ils ont beau tous vivre à la Tour, Clint est le seul à appeler ça « maison ».

D'après Romanov, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas des attentes très élevées concernant l'endroit où il habite. Quelques murs et un toit lui suffisent. L'électricité est un bonus apprécié.

« Vivre dans un cirque l'a rendu facile à contenter mais difficile à supporter ».

Tony n'est pas d'accord.

Au contraire !

Enfin.. sauf quand l'enfoiré lui vole son café, bien sûr.

\- C'était mon café, soupire Stark en désignant le pot.

\- Oh. (Clint regarde à côté de lui et le reprend en main pour lui tendre). Y en reste, si tu veux.

\- Laisse tomber, Barton.

\- Cl-peu importe.

\- Jarvis, prépare-moi une nouvelle dose dans un pot fermé. Tu diras à Dum-e quand c'est bon.

Iron Man quitte la cuisine tout en terminant de donner ses ordres à l'IA.

Tout en se mordant l'intérieur des joues, Clint regarde là où Tony se tenait juste avant.

Il a tendance à oublier qu'il n'est pas seul dans son appartement ; et que ceux avec qui il cohabite ne sont pas seulement Natasha et Coulson.

Purée... il vient de piquer le café de Tony Stark, là.

Le petit forain orphelin originaire de l'Iowa en a fait du chemin.

\- Jarvis ? Je vais lui apporter. Pas la peine de charger Dum-e de ça.

\- Entendu, agent Barton.

\- Y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour être appelé Clint ?

\- Je crains que non, agent Barton.

\- Je me disais aussi.

Lorsque Tony voit, quelques minutes plus tard, Clint devant la porte de son atelier, il soupire et roule des yeux.

Chaque Avenger a un code qui lui permet d'entrer dans l'atelier ; du moment que Tony n'a pas expressément demandé à Jarvis de ne laisser entrer personne.

Clint n'a qu'à utiliser le sien !

Le pot de café dans une main, une tasse remplie dans l'autre, Clint semble bien embêté.

Tony se demande si, vue les compétences de l'archer, ce dernier n'est pas en train de se jouer de lui.

Il comprend que non quand la tasse s'écrase par terre et que tout son contenu se répand ou au sol ou sur les vêtements de Haweye. Le pot, avec ce qu'il en reste, finit par rejoindre le reste du désastre. Le soudain bruit de la tasse qui éclate ayant fait mauvais ménage avec ses aides.

\- Aw. Café. Non.

Tony arrête tout ce qu'il fait et va voir son coéquipier.

Clint avait vraisemblablement à l'esprit de corriger son « erreur » et lui apporter le café lui-même, à la place de Dum-e la cata.

Ouais.

Il a eu Clint la cata, à la place. Pas sûr que ce soit mieux. Dum-e, lui, au moins, ne peut pas se brûler.

\- Tout va bien, Clint ?

Son air désemparé se transforme illico à l'entente de son prénom.

Il est visiblement ravi que Tony l'ait appelé Clint.

Lui en faut peu, au Barton.

\- J'ai... j'vais en refaire. Je... désolé. J'espère que tu tenais pas à cette tasse.

\- Je m'en charge, ricane Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. Va te changer, plutôt. Et... Dum-e ! Un chiffon pour éponger le café ou tu finis en pièces détachées.

Iron Man baisse la tête et avise tout le café qui est tombé sur son ami.

Il lève les sourcils quand il remarque à quel point Clint est calme alors même qu'il est brûlé.

\- Comment tu peux être si calme alors que t'es plein de café ? Plus que chaud ?

\- Pas la première fois, marmonne Clint en haussant les épaules, minimisant les choses.

Un instant, Tony se demande ce qui n'est pas la première fois.

Pas la première fois qu'il se renverse une tonne de café dessus ? Plausible.

Pas la première fois qu'il est brûlé ? Plausible aussi.

Pas la première fois autre chose ? Étrangement toujours aussi plausible.

\- Même. Tu te brûles, tu hurles. C'est la règle (Tony souffle, soupire, secoue la tête). T'es vraiment un drôle d'oiseau, Barton. Pourquoi j'm'étonne encore. Va te changer.

\- Désolé pour le café, Tony, grimace Hawkeye en se frottant la nuque.

\- Pas de soucis.

Les soupçons de Tony se confirment la fois où il trouve Clint assis en tailleur sur la table basse du salon (ouais... pourquoi pas...), un chien borgne allongé de tout son long sur le canapé.

Fondamentalement... rien de choquant.

Ils ont déjà eu beaucoup plus bizarre.

Ce qui est une surprise, par contre, c'est Clint qui supplie la bestiole de bien vouloir partager sa pizza.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Barton ?

\- Lucky a piqué ma pizza. Il a fini la sienne mais ça lui suffisait pas.

Tony fronce les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est quoi le délire avec la pizza.

Clint a encore le culot de dévisager son vis-à-vis comme s'il était celui qui racontait n'importe quoi.

C'est ça le vrai n'importe quoi, non mais.

\- Lucky aime la pizza et a piqué la mienne.

\- Alors... même moi je sais qu'on ne nourrit pas un chien avec de la pizza.

\- C'est lui qui demande.

\- Et... continue Tony sans s'attarder sur la réponse absurde de son collègue. Comment un chien a pu te piquer ta pizza ? Barton ! Comment un clébard avec un œil a pu te piquer ta pizza ?

\- Il est fourbe.

« Il est fourbe » n'est pas ce qu'espérait Tony.

Il n'espérait rien de particulier, certes, mais ça... en aucune manière.

\- Comment Romanov fait pour te supporter ?

\- Je suis génial et adorable.

Ça aurait pu amuser Tony s'il avait vu que Clint y croyait. Au moins un peu.

Tout ce qu'il y a dans le regard de l'autre c'est un « je sais pas » avec une dose de « j'en vaut pas la peine, je le sais donc, vraiment, j'en sais rien ».

Comment peut-on autant douter de soi et si bien le cacher ? C'est un mystère que Stark ne peut résoudre.

Compte tenu des capacités de Hawkeye... ça ne devrait vraiment pas être là.

\- Quand tu auras gagné ta précieuse bataille, tu pourras descendre à l'atelier ? J'ai des prototypes à te montrer.

\- Des prototypes ? Pourquoi tu veux me montrer des...

\- Tes potentielles futures aides, tes flèches... ton avis.

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, Clint montre (encore une fois) à quel point on peut aisément lire en lui.

Agent du SHIELD ? Vraiment ?

\- Je t'ai rien demandé, souffle-t-il.

\- Je sais. (Tony hausse les épaules). Ça m'a pas empêché de le faire quand même. T'es pas le seul à être génial, tu sais. _Je_ suis génial aussi, tu te souviens ?

\- Non.

Après ça... croiser Clint qui avance à quatre pattes dans la Tour car il a des fourmis dans les pieds : normal.

Apprendre de Jarvis que l'agent Barton s'entraîne à tirer les yeux fermés ou avec les pieds... normal.

Entendre que l'odeur de brûlé dans la cuisine vient de l'omelette de minuit ratée de l'archer ? Normal aussi. Normal toujours.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois lui ont permis de mieux comprendre, connaître et appréhender ses coéquipiers.

Ce n'est pas une grosse surprise pour la plupart. Il découvre précisément ce qu'il pensait découvrir.

Sauf pour Barton.

Comment se préparer à un tireur d'élite, sniper et espion aussi catastrophique que la pire des catastrophes ?

Simple : on ne s'y prépare pas, on apprend juste à faire avec.

À force de les côtoyer, de les supporter au quotidien, tout devient normal. Plus rien n'est choquant.

C'est normal d'entendre des explosions dans le laboratoire de Bruce. Ça demeure inquiétant, en revanche, compte tenu du Hulk qui n'est jamais très loin.

C'est normal de voir un Steve gêné entrer dans son atelier pour lui demander des sacs plus solides encore car l'actuel vient de rendre l'âme. Tony a abandonné l'idée de les rendre plus solides (il s'y penchera un jour, juste... ce jour n'est pas arrivé). Il essaie mais Steve finit toujours par les démolir.

C'est normal de voir Thor utiliser son marteau bizarre pour faire de l'électricité plutôt que d'essayer d'apprendre à utiliser les prises électriques. Normal mais bizarre, Tony essaie encore de comprendre. Ils font comment, à Asgard ?

C'est normal de trouver Natasha en train d'exécuter quelques pas de danse dans la cuisine... mais s'arrêter sitôt a-t-elle un public autre que Hawkeye. Ce qui pousse Iron Man à se demander tout ce que ces deux-là ont pu partager pour que Madame Je-ne-suis-à-l-aise-avec-personne-et-fais-confiance-à-moins-de-monde-encore soit à l'aise et fasse confiance à Monsieur Catastrophe.

C'est normal de trouver Clint en train de faire dieu sait quoi.

Et donc... donc c'est normal de trouver Clint dans le couloir, la joue aplatie contre le mur, les yeux clos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, cette fois ? Sourit Tony quand il le découvre ainsi, alors qu'il allait chercher son énième café de la journée (il ne pas pas confiance à Dum-e pour ça, finalement). Tu joues à cache-cache avec Chris, le fantôme ? On a pas de fantôme, tu sais.

\- Pas le courage d'aller dans ma chambre.

Tony aimerait dire que cette réponse est une surprise mais même pas.

Nope. Il aimerait pas dire que cette réponse est une surprise.

Clint a beau être étrange par rapport aux autres membres de l'équipe... il est aussi le plus normal d'entre eux.

C'est lui qui va s'endormir devant une série télé avec des chiens flics qui parlent.

C'est lui qui va manger son dessert pour se motiver à faire à manger... et finalement commander une pizza, chinois ou demander à Steve si « c'est pas l'heure de manger, dis ? » pour qu'il fasse le repas à sa place.

C'est lui qui va essayer de se faufiler dans le lit de Natasha, gémissant, annonçant l'imminence de sa mort parce qu'il est malade. (Fun fact : elle le laisse rester !)

C'est lui qui va réussir à se blesser quand il dort, sort un truc du four, se lève du canapé ou essaie de retirer ses chaussettes... et s'en sortir sans une égratignure après être tombé d'un toit et traversé une fenêtre.

\- Tu comptes dormir ici ?

\- Nan. Je me motive à bouger... j'suis pas très convaincant.

Tony sourit.

Clint aussi.

\- Ou peut-être que je suis un gars difficile à convaincre... réfléchit-il.

Les sourcils froncés, la joue toujours contre le mur... sa bouche se tord en une étrange grimace.

\- Naaa. Suis super _convaincable_. Ça doit être moi qui convainc mal.

\- Si tu sais déjà que tu dois aller dormir, t'es pas déjà convaincu ?

\- Pas me convaincre d'aller me pieuter... me convaincre de bouger pour me pieuter.

Stark soupire.

Question idiote.

\- J'te laisse, alors, marmonne-t-il en reprenant sa route. Bon courage pour te convaincre. (Il s'éloigne un peu et soupire). J'comprends pourquoi tu fais chier Romanov... pas pourquoi elle est aussi patiente avec toi mais... que tu la fasses chier, carrément.

\- J'ai entendu, grommelle Clint. Et je fais pas chier Nat. (Il sourit). Peut-être que si mais elle me passe tout. J'dois être l'exception.

\- C'est ça. Tu es exceptionnel, Barton, rit Tony en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Exceptionnellement con peut-être.

Clint devine que Tony doit lui avoir répondu quelques chose mais n'est pas en mesure de saisir quoi.

\- Monsieur me charge de vous faire savoir que vous êtes beaucoup de choses, à commencer par un chieur, mais certainement pas un idiot, agent Barton. Et ajoute qu'il est pourtant plus que disposé à considérer la plèbe comme étant uniquement constituée d'idiots pas tout à fait terminés.

Hawkeye soupire.

Il ne dit rien et ferme les yeux.

Il continue à essayer de se convaincre de se bouger les fesses pour aller dormir.

Il continue à ne pas être très convaincant.

L'archer se laisse finalement glisser.

Lentement, ses jambes finissent par ne plus le soutenir.

Clint s'allonge par terre. Sur le ventre, un bras sous la tête, une jambes tendue et l'autre pliée... ses lèvres s'étirent.

Parfait.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, lui, soupire Tony en le voyant comme ça, le pot de café dans les mains. Tu t'es toujours pas convaincu ?

\- Si. J'ai bougé.

Tony a l'habitude de ne pas donner les réponses attendues. Ou d'essayer de le deviner afin de ne pas les donner (OK, donc « ne pas donner les réponses attendues », toujours).

Lorsqu'il parle avec Clint, il comprend ce que les autres vivent quand il leur parle ; comprend pourquoi il les exaspère.

Ce n'est pas exaaaaactement pareil (même certainement pas du tout) mais il se plaît à quand même comparer les situations.

Il fait ce qu'il veut.

Hawkeye ferme les yeux.

Tony le regarde faire, sans rien dire. Il porte le pot de café à ses lèvres et en boit une longue gorgée.

\- Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu préfères ton café comme ça.

Pas de réponse.

Comme Natasha, Clint s'endort à une vitesse qui ne devrait pas être réelle. Qui ne doit pas non plus l'être, réelle, en fait.

Le sommeil, lors des missions, est une chose aussi rare que précieuse. Ils ont dû apprendre à profiter de chaque petite minute qu'ils peuvent trouver.

\- Quel emmerdeur, celui-là, déplore Tony.

Il fait rapidement demi-tour pour reposer son café dans la cuisine (il est hors de question qu'il s'amuse à semer ses affaires dans les couloirs de la Tour... surtout avec Clint la Cata dans les parages).

Une fois fait, Tony va chercher un des oreillers qui traîne sur le canapé et la couverture qui va de paire avec. Il retourne ensuite dans le couloir, avec Clint.

Stark se baisse près de lui. Hawkeye n'a pas l'air décidé à rejoindre son lit (ce qui est totalement idiot mais idiot va bien avec Barton - _oui, il a dit l'inverse y a pas dix minutes_ ). Iron Man va donc essayer de rendre sa nuit un peu moins pénible et douloureuse.

Le petit génie (ou grand génie, tout est question de perspectives) déplie la couverture et l'étend sur l'archer.

Au moment de glisser l'oreiller sous la tête blonde, il hésite un instant.

Romanov a toujours déconseillé à quiconque de l'équipe de chercher à réveiller Clint. Elle a même proposé qu'ils viennent la chercher, dans des moments pareils.

Au diable Romanov !

\- Et t'as pas retiré tes aides... se désole-t-il. Comment t'as pu survivre aussi longtemps, Barton. Tu arrives à être encore pire que moi. Faut que je te présente à l'ornithorynque, il va pas en revenir.

Hawkeye grogne dans son sommeil.

Il se tourne, toujours endormi (trop facile sinon) et ramène ses jambes contre lui. Il ne devient plus qu'une petite boule humaine et qui respire lentement.

Franchement pas de quoi terroriser Iron Man !

Tony approche une main, un peu trop tremblante et agitée pour qu'il se dise vraiment serein (hey ! Pas terrorisé, OK, mais pas rassuré pour autant hein, Clint reste un maître assassin) d'une oreille de son ami et se prépare à lui retirer la première aide.

Dans tous les cas, peu importe la situation... c'est une beeeeelle et groooosse idée de merde.

Sitôt ses doigts effleurent-ils une malheureuse mèche de cheveux de Barton que ce dernier rouvre bien grand les yeux et bondit sur ses genoux.

Il attrape le poignet de Tony. Sans le lâcher, l'archer se remet sur pied.

Clint saute au-dessus de la tête de Stark et pose ses mains de part et d'autre son crâne, prêt à lui briser la nuque.

Réveiller Barton. Chercher Romanov.

Compris.

\- Cl-Clint ?

L'étau se desserre.

\- Stark ? Identifie Hawkeye en le lâchant tout simplement. Aw... Tony... non. Ça va, mec ?

\- Je comprends pourquoi Romanov nous dit toujours de te laisser dormir, peu importe où t'es installé ou comment tu l'es. Putain. La vache. J'me suis vu crever, là.

Hawkeye se frotte les yeux et, dans la foulée, les tempes.

\- J'en reviens pas de m'en être pris à toi. Merde.

\- C'est rien. J'aurais pas dû te prendre par surprise pendant que tu dormais.

\- Tu m'aurais vraiment laissé dormir à terre, au milieu du couloir ?

L'homme de métal, comme dit Thor, laisse s'écouler quelques secondes.

Précieuses, les secondes.

\- Ouais. Et j'aurais dû, vu ta réaction. (Il commence à rire). J'ai toujours sous-estimé ton côté agent de terrain pour le S.H.I.E.L.D, je crois.

\- Tu serais pas le premier.

Tony, pas encore tout à fait calmé de la frayeur que lui a fait Clint, sourit néanmoins.

* * *

 _Fin_

 _J'ai une page facebook sur laquelle je poste une fois par jour une fanfic (souvent anglaise ; très souvent avec Clint) ; où je poste également de extraits d'OS à venir (il y en a une paire Avengers / AoS) ; éventuellement aussi des extraits du prochain chapitre (très probable, même) etc. etc._

 _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skatyskayt . wordpress . com_

Skayt


End file.
